<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Память by Bronach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989550">Память</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronach/pseuds/Bronach'>Bronach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mad Max Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen, Post-Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronach/pseuds/Bronach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошлое — всё, что у неё есть.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Память</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Минуло уже больше шестнадцати тысяч дней с тех пор, как над головой сияло чистое голубое небо, дул ласковый свежий ветер, а синие волны в бухте Джервис рассекали сёрфингисты. Чудесное время, когда она была юной официанткой в пляжном кафе, любовалась молодыми загорелыми мужскими телами, беспрестанно флиртовала и никогда не проводила ночи в одиночестве. В планах на ближайшее будущее не значилось ничего, кроме поездки автостопом до Канберры, а проблемы заключались лишь в частых телефонных перебранках с родителями, которые постоянно твердили, что у неё ветер в голове, и ничего путного из неё не выйдет.</p><p>Золотое время. Настоящий рай, который она не ценила, потому что считала, что он будет вечным. Все войны отгремели задолго до её рождения, и человечество научилось жить в мире и согласии. Так она считала. Так считали все.</p><p>Как же она была глупа!</p><p>Мир, к которому она привыкла, разлетелся на осколки. Кто-то где-то далеко нажал на давно манящую красную кнопку, кто-то ответил. Одни нападали, другие защищались, третьим досталось по ошибке.</p><p>Эта война была короткой. Очень скоро стало нечего и некому защищать.</p><p>Но она успела пройти экстренный курс полевой медсестры и некоторое время помогала в военном госпитале. Не по душевной доброте и не из чувства долга, а потому что ей подсказали, что для выживания нужно держаться поближе к военным. Она и держалась, пока те не стали превращаться в разрозненные шайки, всё ещё пытавшиеся делать вид, что они что-то защищают, а на самом деле мародерствующие не меньше, чем обычные уголовники.</p><p>А потом погиб Шон.</p><p>Кажется, так его звали.</p><p>Она провела пальцем по сморщенному смуглому запястью, испещрённому буквами и цифрами.</p><p>Шон Уильямс стал первым, чьё имя она увековечила на своей коже.</p><p>Просто хороший парень, который держал её при себе и не давал насиловать другим. Тогда это много значило.</p><p>После него у неё ничего не осталось. Все, кого она знала и любила, давно гнили в земле или обратились в пыль. Она не хотела их забывать и хранила в себе память о мире, каким он был до того, как стать пепелищем и могильником.</p><p>Перемещаясь с места на место с группками голодных оборванцев, она начала по крупицам собирать то, что осталось от прошлого. Знания, которые раньше были доступны любому по первому клику, теперь составляли колоссальную ценность для цивилизации, за несколько лет вернувшейся к своим диким истокам.</p><p>И она была не одна.</p><p>Сказители, хранители истории — так их стали называть. Они выделились в отдельную касту, почти неприкасаемые, но при этом везде желанные гости. Чем больше ты можешь рассказать, тем больше вероятность, что не умрёшь голодной смертью.</p><p>Теперь её слушали с открытым ртом, особенно дети нового мира. Для них её простые россказни о том, как было раньше, о прежних общедоступных благах, об ушедших безвозвратно созданиях становились единственной пищей разума.</p><p>Как и остальные сказители, своё тело она превратила в полотно; собственная кожа стала лучшим носителем информации. Теперь она была живой энциклопедией, несмотря на то, что по-настоящему полезных знаний у неё никогда не имелось.</p><p>Со временем её имя сделалось слишком сложным для восприятия жителями Великой Пустоши, а фамилия потеряла смысл. Поэтому звалась она теперь иначе, коротко и звучно, как и было нужно…</p><p>— Мисс Гидди, о чём ты задумалась? — спросила её хорошенькая любознательная подопечная, которую, как и четверых её подруг по несчастью, впереди ждало тяжкое бремя.</p><p>— Вспоминаю, — улыбнулась старуха и провела рукой по её волосам.</p><p>— Ты вспомнила что-то новое? Расскажи!</p><p>— Конечно, моя дорогая. Я расскажу вам всё, всё, что я знаю.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>